Rise of the Night
by AmeryMay111
Summary: My first story upload. It does have some similar ideas to Sailor llow Alicia, Amery, Mya, and Angelina as they battle to restore their homes and avenge their kingdoms.
1. Amery

**Part 1: Amery**

"Amery! Joseph! Get up, you're going to miss the bus again and I'm not driving you this time!" their mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes momma!" Amery and Joseph yelled at the same time from their rooms.

About half an hour later, Amery heard her mom yell, "Hurry up you two, I can't drive you to school today!"

Amery and Joseph both scrambled out of bed and threw something on. By now Amery realized she would always get downstairs right as the bus was arriving. So now she started keeping a box of toaster pastries in her room to eat while she's getting dressed and brushing her hair. All Joseph had to do was throw on some clothes (that he's probably already worn a few times) a push down his hair with his hands.

When Amery heard the bus' horn, she grabbed her bag and ran. She got on the bus as she always did, but something felt different. The route looked the same as always and she was surrounded by all the same people, but something didn't feel the same. Soon she figured out what it was. In the very back of the bus, in a seat that was usually empty, sat an older girl that she almost felt like she recognized.

When the girl looked up from her book at her, Amery quickly turned away. The whole bus ride, Amery couldn't help but stare at the girl who seemed so familiar and looked very similar to her.

Finally the bus came to the school and all the kids piled off the bus. As the strange girl passed Amery, she smiled and said, "Good to see you again." then she walked away. "Good to see me again?" Amery thought. "But I've never ever seen her before."

As it turned out, the girl was eight years older than Amery. One of her friends who had an older sister in the same grade as this new girl said her name is Mya Elise May.

That name sounded so familiar to Amery, but she couldn't figure out why. So many people that day asked if Mya was her sister or cousin or something. Every time she told them no and that she'd just met her today, she kept wanting to say yes.

On the bus ride back, Mya asked Amery if she could sit with her. Amery, knowing her manners, wasn't going to be rude. Plus she was curious about this new girl. So she said yes and the whole ride home, there was non-stop chatter between the two new friends.

When the bus stopped at Amery's house, Joseph impatiently called for Amery to hurry up. Finally, Amery starts heading out, followed by Mya who, she had invited over. They spent all evening together and even Amery's parents liked Mya, but Joseph didn't seem very interested. Finally it started to get late and Amery's mom suggested that Mya should start heading home before it got dark. After about a ten minute good-bye, Mya left and Amery started getting ready for bed.


	2. Mya

**Part 2: Mya**

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" Mya called into the house.

"Mya, where have you been? We missed you!" cried a couple of the kids. "I made a new friend and I was over at her house. Where is Ms. Conner?" asked Mya. "Where do you think she is?" replied one of the kids her age.

Mya walked into Ms. Conner's office. "Welcome to the Cottage orphanage. How can I help you?" Ms. Conner asked. "Ms. Conner it's me, Mya. I'm one of your girls." Mya said slowly. "Oh yes, Mya. Sorry sweetheart, looks like I've misplaced my glasses. Where were you darling? How was your first day of school?" Ms. Conner asked as Mya picked Ms. Conner's glasses up off the floor.

"Here are your glasses. School was great. I made an amazing friend. She invited me over for a while and even asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner." Mya said excitedly. "Well that's great dear and thanks for finding my glasses again. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Why did you have to say that?" Mya thought as she left Ms. Conner's office. "Now I feel even guiltier about having to leave soon." Mya frowned at the thought. She loved living here, but ever since Cota found her, she knew her destiny was being set into motion. "I can tell Amery loves the life she lives now, and I hate to take her away from that, but she needs to know the truth. If she doesn't awaken soon, it may mean trouble."

"Mya, what's wrong?" Amaya, a little six year old orphan and Mya's "little sister", asked. "Oh nothing Amaya, I was just worried about a test I have soon." Mya said, a little surprised. "You can do it Mya! My big sister is the smartest!" Amaya said excitedly. "Aw, thanks baby girl. You always know how to make me feel better."

That night, while Mya was in her attic room, Cota (her guardian who just so happened to be a dog) continued to tell Mya about her past. She had so many questions, all of which Cota was willing to answer. "So far, you've told me how peaceful and happy my people were. But what happened to make everything go so wrong?" Mya asked curiously.

" I knew you were eventually going to ask about that." Cota had a look of dread on his face. "Before I tell you, you have to promise me something."

"Anything Cota, please, I really want to know." Mya said a little impatiently.

"Mya, after I tell you, as your mother knew I would have to, a dangerous shadow will be released once again. So you have to promise me you will never go anywhere without watching Amery." Cota said very seriously.

"Yes I promise. But if I go with Amery, won't we be in even more danger since my powers aren't very developed and Amery's haven't been awakened yet?"

"No, you can at least make a barrier to protect the two of you if anything were to happen. By then, Amery's protective instincts as you sister and as a guardian princess for your star will kick in. Just as yours would if the situation was flipped around." Cota started. "Back on Crentel, she always to protect you, even though you're older. If it weren't for the fact that mother sent you here, Amery would have probably stayed and fought her too."

"Who Cota? Would have stayed and fought who?" Mya asked a little panicky.

"Oh dear Queen Evangaleen forgive me." Cota muttered. "She would have fought Kenalia." Right as Cota said her name; Mya felt a sudden go through the air.

"Mya, now that her name has been said, she knows you know, and because you and Amery are sisters, she thinks Amery knows too." Cota said sounding very concerned.

"How?" Mya asked nervously.

"She can sense her presence in peoples' minds. When that presence or thought becomes active, she knows where the members of the star kingdoms are because they are the only survivors that know of her and what she did. She tries to attack them while their powers are still being regained." Cota said with a very serious tone.

"Then I have to find Amery and protect her." Mya said. As she said this, her whole body seemed to start to glow a deep shade of sapphire.

Cota suddenly pricked his ears up and Mya's glow disappeared. "What is it Cota?" Mya asked. "I sense a princess very close. The power essence is very familiar." Cota replied.

"How close?" Mya asked. Cota looked out the window and then replied, "Right outside."


	3. Alicia

**Part 3: Alicia**

Mya and Cota snuck past the bedrooms where the other kids were fast asleep. They raced outside to where Cota thought he saw the princess. Once they got to the spot, Cota yelled "Princess, where are you?"

"Who's there?" yelled a voice from the tree above. Cota recognized the voice. "Princess Alicia, is that you?"

"Cota? How did you know I was here? That girl with you wouldn't happen to be Mya would it?" Alicia asked as she slid down from the tree where she had been hiding.

"It sure is." Cota replied with a smile "Isn't there supposed to be a tinier princess with her?" Alicia asked curiously.

"They got separated when they arrived on Earth." Cota said. "Well have you found her?" Alicia asked, concerned. "They've both lived in this area since they got here. Mya's little sister Amery lives right down the road." Cota said reassuringly.

"That's good to know. I see Mya knows what's going on, but does Amery?" Alicia asked.

"No." Cota replied. "But we plan to attempt at it tomorrow." "Good, right now it's dangerous for any of us not to know about all of this, especially Amery since she's still so young." Alicia said.

"I'm well aware of the dangers at hand. Where's Angelina? Is she aware of everything?" Cota asked. "Yes, she's aware, but she asked that I leave her in her home for right now. I agreed to it only because I thought it would be easier to find you and the other two girls by myself." Alicia answered.

"That's fine for the time being." Cota turned around and remembered that Mya was still standing there. "Oh, Mya excuse my rudeness. Let me properly introduce you to Komolyn's 21 year old soon to be Queen Alicia Natalie Dalanci. Komolyn is one of Crentel's neighboring star kingdoms. She was to be crowned queen one week after she had to be sent to Earth."

"Pleasure to meet you Princess Mya." Alicia said. "The same to you, Princess Alicia." Mya replied.

"So Cota," Mya started. "What do we do for now? Is Alicia going to leave, or is she going to stay with us for now?"

"I don't know, it's up to her. But personally, I'd like her to stay until after Amery is awakened and possibly train you a little Mya." Cota answered.

"I would love to Cota, all you had to do is ask. Has she shown any clues to what her powers are?" Alicia asked.

"Not at all. I never really saw her use them on Crentel either." Cota replied. "But there is something I know about Amery's powers. I've never seen it happen, but I've heard things from her mother, Queen Evangaleen."

"What about?" Mya asked curiously.

"Your mother told me that for some reason, when Amery transforms, she grows in age. Instead of looking as she does now, she looks about your age Mya. So anyone that has only seen the two sisters training together thinks they're twins, including Kenalia." Cota said.

"So even if Kenalia found me, she wouldn't recognize Amery?" Mya asked.

"No, but if Amery were with a bunch of normal kids, Kenalia would be able to pick out her power essence in a flash. That's why I wanted you to stay with her as much as possible Mya." Cota answered.

"So we need to awaken her true self as soon as possible so she'll have at least some chance of defending herself. For now, can I come in with you two and get some rest?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, of course. Come on." Mya said.


	4. Angelina

**Part 4: Angelina**

All Angelina could do was stare up at the sky. She didn't know what to think. All this time, she had been a normal girl, well as normal as a rock star can be. She had never thought about the existence of anything magical.

"I mean, every kid has that phase where they want to be a super hero and play pretend." Angelina thought. "But I never thought I could be someone like that, let alone a princess. I'm so glad that chick Alicia let me stay here. I've got so much to do. My singing career is at its peak, I'm in my last year of high school, and now this!"

Angelina got up and started walking back up to her house. She loved this time of year. There was a nice breeze and the air felt perfect. But something was a little different this time. Ever since Alicia had been there, there was a strange sense of menace in the air. Something evil was brewing, and she didn't like it.

"Great, something else I have to worry about." Angelina said with a little dread in her voice.

About half way up the hill, a violent wind hit Angelina, knocking her to the ground. Just as she started to stand up and reach for her new power wand she'd received from Alicia, another blast knocked her right back down.

Angelina couldn't figure out where it was coming from, nor did she have enough energy or time to transform in order to defend herself. All she could do was take the blows and try to hold on.

For a moment, the winds stopped and Angelina got to her feet. She grabbed her power wand and yelled "Aquamarine Star Guardian Power!"

When she emerged from the shimmering vortex, she found herself in mid-shin aquamarine boots, an aquamarine skirt the went a little past her mid thighs, and a white top with an aquamarine collar with a short ribbon hanging from the middle that had a shining star on it.

At that very moment, it all seemed to fall into place. Even though she had thought she'd never fought before, it all felt right to Angelina. With s quick glance, Angelina was able to find her attacker. She shot an "aquamarine rhapsody" attack the man, but he dodged it with ease. Even though she knew what she was doing, her reflexes in battle were still lagging.

On top of that, Angelina had already been drained of a lot of energy from the previous attacks. After three more attempts at hitting the strange man, Angelina dropped to her knees, panting. Her attacker hit her with one final blow and she dropped completely to the ground.

Her costume turned back into the jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing before. By that time, Angelina had no hope of keeping consciousness. She blacked out and felt her attacker carry her limp body away. She was powerless. She couldn't fight back against this enemy. All she could do was silently worry in the darkness of her own mind. "What do I do now?" she thought. "I wish I had gone with Alicia." Then it was cold…


	5. Awaken Princess Amery!

**Part 5: Awaken Princess Amery!**

That night, Amery had a terrifying nightmare. She woke up gasping for air and crying. Then someone reached over to comfort her. It wasn't her mom or dad, and it definitely wasn't her big brother. It was a woman that looked kind of like her and Mya mixed. She had such a gentle voice that kept repeating, "You'll feel better soon my sweet baby. The bad stuff will go away and you'll be a hero."

Although she couldn't understand why, Amery just kept cuddling closer to the woman. During that time when she was wrapped in that woman's arms, Amery felt calm and safe. But that time didn't last long. Soon the woman disappeared and the nightmare kept repeating itself.

At the end of the nightmare she heard the man say, "I have captured the Nightenian princess, Angelina." But Amery couldn't stop it. It seemed as though she wasn't even there. She felt all the pain of the princess but there wasn't a mark on any part of her body.

She snapped awake. Mya was standing at her window, silently looking at her. Amery raced over to Mya and said in the saddest voice, "We have to rescue the fallen princess. She doesn't look okay." As she finished talking, her voice trailed off and she fell forward into Mya's arms. Mya could tell she was weak but couldn't understand why. Mya carried Amery out her first story window and ran in a panic back to where Cota and Alicia were waiting for her.

As soon as they spotted Mya with Amery's limp body in her arms, they came running. Alicia found nothing wrong with Amery but exhaustion. Mya explained what happened. "So what exactly did Amery say to you Mya?" Alicia asked. "She said, "We have to rescue that fallen princess. She doesn't look okay." The she just dropped." Mya said.

"Then I suppose it's time for her awakening." Cota said solemnly. "But we will let her sleep for now. "Then he turned to Alicia. "I want you to release enough power to erase any memory of Amery that anyone has, as well as any records of her. I know it will take a lot out of you but…"

"I can do it." Alicia interrupted. Cota nodded at her then turned to Mya. "Mya, carry Amery over here." Cota said.

After Mya sat down with her, Amery came to a slight state of consciousness. Right in front of her, she saw Alicia releasing lavender pulses of power from her body.

Amery had been lying over Mya's lap. When she saw Alicia, she sat up and hid her face in Mya's shirt. "It'll be alright, my little sister. I promise I'll protect you." Mya said. As she spoke, Amery began to see images of her and Mya in some sort of kingdom. Slowly, she began to remember her past with Mya. As each lavender pulse hit her, she remembered more and more of her past.

When the pulses stopped, she jumped up and said "We have to rescue Angelina! She was captured… I saw…it." then her voice began to fade and she began to fall to the ground.

"I knew it!" Alicia said grimly. "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone. Now she's in trouble, I just know it!"

Before she knew it, Amery was waking to the sun in her eyes and moving scenery. She winced at the sun and sat up. "Mya where are we?" Amery began, then she remembered her nightmare and said, "I'm scared big sister." Mya just looked calmly at her and said, "It will be alright baby girl." "Okay, I trust you." Amery said, and then she just stared out the window and fell asleep again.


	6. The First Confrontation

**Part 6: The First Confrontation**

Amery hadn't really thought about where she was. She was too busy trying to take in all that had happened in the last 24 hours. She had gone from being Amery Collins the regular six year old to Princess Amery May, second heir to the throne.

When Amery did finally look at where she was, she realized she was in a strange car with Alicia driving. "Hey Mya?" Amery said. Mya looked over at Amery, surprised that she was awake that early, and said "Yeah baby sis?" "Where did the car come from?" Amery asked. Mya just shrugged her shoulders. Then Alicia replied, "Angelina loaned it to me. She thought it would be silly for me to walk to you so she lent this car to me so it wouldn't as long."

Mya looked over at her little sister with sympathetic eyes and asked, "Amery, are you okay?" Amery just sat there silently. She wasn't sure how to respond. One part of her was happy to be reunited with her big sister, but the other part of her was confused about how she had lived all this time with her "parents" without knowing about anything that had happened.

Finally she looked over at Mya, put on the best fake smile she could and nodded. Mya smiled back in relief. But as soon as Amery turned away from her sister, she felt a single tear run down her cheek. But she quickly wiped it away before more could come.

All day while they were driving, Amery did nothing but "listen" to Mya, Alicia, and Cota talk about her past. The most she listened to was that a woman named Kenalia was nice, then turned evil. Amery's mom wanted to protect Amery and Mya so she sent them to Earth. All the other details she kept zoning out on. For the most part, she was thinking about the Collins'. Had they realized she was gone? Or did her memory leave with her?

She also wondered about Mya and Alicia's "families". Did they know anything about them? Or did they not have a "family"? Surely Angelina did if she wanted to stay where she was living. Amery kept thinking she had heard Angelina's name before, besides the fact she'd known her since she was born.

Then it hit her. Angelina Ashley, the teen rock star sensation. Now Amery definitely knew people took care of her. Angelina was known across the country by millions of fans. There was a specific song that Angelina sang that always touched Amery's heart, but she couldn't remember the name.

Later on in the day, she remembered the song; it was called "Under a Sky of Shooting Stars". Then it started playing itself in her head. Its sweet melody eased her nerves and started to put her to sleep.

"Amery, wake up." Amery heard Mya say as she shoved into the door. "Ow, you don't have to be mean sissy." Amery whined. "Come on you two, be serious. I don't like the aura around here." Alicia said. Amery and Mya quickly quit bickering and look out the window. They were in front of a large, almost mansion sized house. Alicia was right, there was a weird feeling in the area, and even Amery felt it.

Slowly, all three girls got out of the car which was parked right in front of the garage. It was still the middle of the night, but even for this time of night, it was extremely dark. There seemed to be a dense fog engulfing the house. The further they got out of the car, the worse of the feeling they all had. Amery started shaking and Mya kept scooting closer to her, or at least she thought it was Amery.

Then Alicia and Mya heard a scream and the fog disappeared. Not far behind them a strange man was holding Amery against her will. No matter how hard Amery squirmed, she couldn't get free. Suddenly the man disappeared from their sight and reappeared without Amery a few yards away.

Mya panicked and yelled, "Where's my little sister you freak?" Instead of responding to her, the man simply pointed above his head. Above him was Amery, unconscious and wrapped in a ball of energy. "What did you do to her?" Mya exclaimed. "Don't worry over nothing. She's fine, she's just sleeping. It's amazing how easily I was able to take over that little girl; especially considering her big sisters' power." the man said.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked. "Oh, excuse my rudeness, I am Rement. Pleasure to meet you princesses. So Mya, I have now met your little sister, but where's your twin?" Rement said. "I am not a patient man so I suggest she come out now." "She's not here, did you really think I was stupid enough to bring her with me to a situation where we know nothing and we could both be captured?" Mya said. Alicia leaned down to Mya and whispered, "But what about Amery? She is the twin he's talking about." "I know that, but he doesn't." Mya whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Rement snapped. "Nothing of your concern you freak!" Mya yelled back. Rement's face turned red with anger. "Mya, it may not be a good idea to make him mad." Alicia warned. "I have to get him to try to attack me. I'm sure Amery can still hear me. If what Cota said about Amery wanting to protect me is true, maybe she'll be able to escape." Mya explained.

Then Mya pulled out her power wand and yelled "Sapphire Star Guardian Power!" She emerged from the vortex in a sapphire blue skirt that had a ribbon hanging from the back, mid-shin boots and white shirt with a sapphire blue collar and ribbon that had a shimmering star on the middle. She also had a silver tiara over her forehead with a blue star on it and dark sapphire blue hair.

"So this is the game you want to play?" Rement said. Then he proceeded to throw small spheres of hot gas toward Mya. Mya dodged them with ease. She was able to find the pattern in his throwing and simply followed it. Rement noticed she found the pattern and suddenly switched it. A sphere hit Mya square in the leg, knocking her to the ground. She let out a yell of pain and Alicia came rushing toward her, then glared at Rement.

"Is that all you've got princess? I thought you would have been more of a challenge. Get back up we're not done yet!" Rement yelled as another sphere formed in his hand. Then everything stopped. The sphere in Rement's hand vanished and Mya's leg healed. Then they all noticed that there was no longer a floating ball of energy above Rement and Amery was now standing on the ground.

"How did you escape?" Rement exclaimed. Amery said nothing. All she did was raise her power wand, which looked very similar to Mya's, and disappeared into a swirling vortex. When she emerged, she looked just like Mya; the only difference was the color. Instead of having a sapphire uniform, her's was a rose color, including her hair.

"What is happening? I've been tricked! Kenalia will hear of this for sure." Rement said. "No she won't because you won't be reporting back to her again." Amery replied. She raised her power wand in front of her, shook it once, and it became a scepter. She tapped the scepter against the ground and the ground around Rement collapsed, trapping him in the Earth with only from his shoulders and up showing.

"Release me child! I will not be brought down by a mere princess!" Rement ranted. While he was ranting to the air, Amery simply asked, "Where is Angelina? Where is the Nightenian princess?" "Why would I tell you? Why should I tell you?" Rement asked. Amery paused for a moment then said, "Never mind, you don't have to answer. I already know where she, I have no use for you."

Then she lifted her scepter off the ground and pointed it at Rement. She called out, "Rose Everlasting Judgment!" Then a rose energy sphere emerged from the end of her scepter and flew toward Rement. The impact shook the ground around them. When the dust cleared, the ground looked as if nothing had ever been there and Rement was no longer there.

Amery leaned forward on the scepter which then turned back into her simple power wand. Amery's transformation faded and she began to collapse. As she fell, Alicia ran forward to catch her. When she hit Alicia's arms, she was again the little six year old she was before.


	7. The Rescue Mission

**Part 7: The Rescue Mission**

Amery slept for two days before she regained her energy. Mya as well was exhausted from the fight. Alicia wanted to go rescue Angelina, but Amery was the only one that knew where Angelina was, so she had to be patient.

Amery stirred and slowly sat up muttering "Sissy?" Mya walked into Amery's room and said "Oh good, you're awake. Are you hungry?" Amery just nodded and started to get out of bed. As she stepped down, she wobbled and started to fall over. Mya ran up next to her and supported her. "Come on baby sis; let's see if Alicia can make us some lunch."

Mya took Amery's hand and walked with her into the kitchen where Alicia had been cleaning up. When Alicia heard footsteps, she turned around to see Mya with Amery walking close to her. "Hey sweetheart, are you feeling better?" Alicia asked. Amery nodded then said, "Can we have lunch?" "Yeah sure, let me see what we got." Alicia rummaged around in the pantry then pulled out a can of mini raviolis. "These sound good to you?" Alicia asked. Amery's eyes lit up a little bit as she nodded.

So all three girls sat there eating and Amery couldn't seem to get enough. Alicia just kept giving her small amounts at a time because for one, she didn't know how much Amery would eat, and two, Alicia didn't want Amery making herself sick to her stomach.

After lunch, Amery sat in the living room, recalling all that had happened with Rement. Not long after, she remembered where she saw Angelina. "How were you able to find her?" Alicia asked. "I don't know. When I was looking at Rement, I just saw where he had taken her." Amery replied. "So what do you remember about what you saw?" asked Alicia. "I saw Rement going down a street not far from here, then walking into an abandoned house. He walked down the stairs and left Angelina chained to a wall in the room at the bottom of the stairs. She looked really sleepy and a little pale." Amery answered.

"Do you think you could show us where?" Alicia asked, knowing Amery might still be a little groggy. "Yeah, we can go now if you want to. We need to help her, but we gotta be careful. There was another man in there with her, guarding the door to the room she's in."

Alicia looked over at Mya, a little concerned. She wasn't very confident in her powers yet, and she knew Amery and Mya were probably still exhausted. She looked over at Amery and smiled and said, "Sure, if you think you're okay to go, then I guess we can go. But first, why don't you change out of your PJs." Amery giggled and sprinted out of the room. Alicia took that as a good sign that she had gained back most of her energy.

As soon as Amery had come skipping out in her favorite tutu outfit, they were ready to head out the door. All three girls piled into the car and set out to rescue their friend. They drove as casually as possible as not to alert whoever was with Angelina. As Amery pointed out the house and Alicia parked in front of it, all three girls had a new feeling of determination in the hearts.

They cautiously approached the house. Amery had been right; the house looked as if no one had lived in it in decades. Alicia could definitely feel an evil presence in the house with Angelina. Both Alicia and Mya started to slow as they reached the house, but Amery just kept walking on as if she was in a trance.

Amery simply opened the door and walked in, closely followed by Alicia and Mya. As the three girls approached the stairs, Mya was now almost in step with Amery. Alicia began to get concerned and ran out in front of them to stop them. Both girls had a glassy look in their eyes and proceeded to walk past Alicia.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the basement door opened and there was a bright flash of light. Both Mya and Amery suddenly dropped to the ground and Alicia squinted to see the figure in the doorway. It was a woman, obviously older than Alicia, holding something that looked similar to a glass ball.

The ball stopped glowing and Amery and Mya began to come to. "I commend you for not falling into my trance." the woman said to Alicia. "Who are you?" Alicia asked as she walked up to help Amery and Mya stand up. "I have no name. I am simply a guardian for Kenalia." the guardian said. Not but a second later, Alicia spotted Angelina against the back wall, completely unconscious.

"We've come for our friend. Let us through and we will leave you alive." Alicia warned. "I'm sorry, I can't let her leave. I already know of what that small child did to Rement. I do not fear any of you, although all three of you have great powers, mine are greater." the woman said.

"By the time we leave, that will have changed." Mya said as all three girls proceeded to pull out their power wands. Mya called out, "Sapphire Star Guardian Power!" and transformed. Alicia called out, "Lavender Star Guardian Power!" and transformed. Finally Amery called out "Rose Star Guardian Power!" and transformed.

The guardian raised her glass ball in the air and a hot beam of light reflected at the girls. They scattered around the room and prepared to attack. Alicia tried first and called out "Lavender Moonlight Silence!" The attack hit, but not by much, and it didn't even leave a mark on her. Mya tried next, "Sapphire Shooting Star!" The attack hit a little more directly and made the guardian flinch.

Finally, Amery raised her power wand, which had once again transformed into a scepter. "Rose Everlasting Judgment!" Amery called out. The woman disappeared, but not for long. Alicia had just enough time to grab Angelina and start heading up the stairs, leaving Amery and Mya, who said they could handle it, to finish off the guardian. The guardian attempted another attack at the girls that hit Amery on the edge of her shoulder, causing her to wince a little. Then both girls at the same time aimed their attacks at the guardian and called out "Sapphire Shooting Star!" and "Rose Everlasting Judgment!" The guardian again disappeared, but this time, for good.

Amery and Mya's transformations faded and Amery fell to her knees. Mya help her sister up and they both ran from the house. All the attacks must have been too much for the old house, because seconds after the girls got out, the entire house collapsed.

Back in the car, Alicia woke Angelina up and gave her some water. "Are you okay?" Alicia asked. "Did you really just ask me that?" Angelina said a little sarcastically. Alicia laughed a little then said, "If you're able to joke around, then you must be okay."

Amery and Mya then slid into the car and Amery was holding her shoulder. "Are these the two girls you went to find?" Angelina asked Alicia. Alicia nodded and replied "These are sisters Mya and Amery May, the princesses of Crentel. Girls, this is Angelina, princess of Nightenia." Amery and Mya both gave Angelina an exhausted smile and wave. "Is your shoulder okay Amery?" Amery just nodded and sat back in her seat.

"Trust me, they're not trying to be rude, they're just tired. They are both younger than us and their bodies don't deal with transforming the same as us. On top of that, this is only their second battle and they were both still tired from their first one, which was with your kidnapper Rement." Alicia explained. "I take no offense to that; all three of you did just save my life as it is." Angelina said.

Alicia got into the driver's seat and drove back to Angelina's house. By the time they got back to the house, the sun had long since set and the moon was high in the sky. Everything seemed at peace in the world. As soon as all three girls got inside the house and got comfortable, they fell asleep.


	8. The Past Shown Again

**Part 8: The Past Shown Again**

The next morning, all four girls woke up refreshed. Alicia made waffles and they sat happily eating and catching up. For Mya and Amery, it was like meeting someone all over again. "So what do we do now?" Mya asked. "I don't know. We have no idea when, where, or how Kenalia will attack next. So for now, we need to be on full alert 24/7." Alicia said. Alicia had pretty much taken over as the leader since she was the eldest.

Without a word, Amery slid down from her seat and left the room. Mya figured she was going to change into one of those girly little outfits she liked so much, but instead she came back with a notebook in her hands. She got back up in her chair and opened it up to the first drawn on page. On it was what looked like some type of cavern.

"Amery, did you draw these?" Alicia asked. Amery nodded and said "They're from my dreams. I wake up and draw them so I can remember them for you." Alicia just kept flipping through the pages, she couldn't believe Amery kept seeing all of this and just drawing it as if it were a coloring book. "Amery, how long have you been seeing these?" Alicia asked. "Since I was five. But I didn't know what they were. I just knew it was important so I kept drawing them." Amery said. She sounded so sincere when she said this. Alicia felt bad that Amery had been tortured by all this for so long but she couldn't share it with anyone.

"Amery, I hate to ask this of you, but can you tell me about them?" Alicia asked. Amery expression saddened a little and she nodded. Amery flipped it back to the first page which was a dark cavern looking place. There was a few water droplets hanging in the air but there was nothing for them to have come from. There were a few small geysers on the ground with steam rising from them.

"That's where Kenalia stays. Time stops in there, but only when she wants it to. That how she traps the people she doesn't like. See?" Amery flipped the page which showed about twenty people frozen with horrified expression. "They don't stay like that for long though. This is what happens to them once she decides if she wants to use them." Amery flipped the page again. The picture was of the same people from the previous picture but some of them now slaved away, serving to her every need.

"This is what happens to the people she doesn't use." Amery continued as she flipped the page. The rest of the people that weren't in the previous picture were just sitting in a deep pit. They all had a blank look in their eyes, as if they had given up hope. Amery began to cry a little and Mya just sat next to her, wrapping her arm around Amery shoulders and pulling her little sister close.

"Do you want to stop?" Alicia asked Amery. Amery pulled away from Mya and shook her head. "No, I have to show you all of it." Amery said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She flipped the page and continued. This time, the picture wasn't in the cavern. The picture was in space. It showed what looked like three stars that were burning out. They had only a small shimmer of glow around them.

"Those were our homes, until she destroyed the kingdoms on them" Amery said with a little hatred in her voice. Mya saw the flame in her sister's eyes. She could tell how much she wanted to get rid of Kenalia; Mya just hoped that wouldn't cloud Amery's judgment when the time came to face Kenalia herself. Mya placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and Amery looked up at her, the fiery hate now gone from her eyes.

When Amery looked back down at her sketchbook, she quickly flipped the page as not to waste any more unnecessary energy on the topic. The last picture Amery had drawn was of three couples, all wearing crowns and fancy clothing. "These are our parents." Amery said. "They're not dead, but I don't know where they are" Alicia scanned the page as Amery pointed out which couple was each girl's parents. Each girl looked so much like their parents, but one thing was off with the drawing. Where Amery and Mya's parents were supposed to be, there was a woman drawn the same way as the rest of the couples were, but the man was only a silhouette.

"Amery, where's you and Mya's dad?" Alicia asked. "I couldn't see him. I saw my mommy and daddy together and I saw my mommy clearly, but all I saw of my daddy was a shadow." Amery said with a sound of tragedy in her voice. Mya just stared at the woman on the page. Mya was almost the spitting image of her, but she didn't see Amery in her at all. "She must look like our dad." Mya thought. "Too bad we don't know what he looks like."

The girls spent almost another hour looking through the pictures again. Angelina just couldn't take in all that she was seeing. All the images rushed through her mind in a blur. Alicia just wasn't sure what to think. For Amery, it was like reliving every nightmare she had ever had since she was five. She knew what they all meant and how they all applied to her, but Amery didn't know how they applied to the other girls, including her own sister. Amery hated that didn't know, she wanted to be able to protect and save all of them. Mya just stared in amazement at her little sister's abilities. She felt so out of place not being able to do any of the same things as her sister. She wanted to know what was going on. For now all she could do was protect those she loves and hang on for the ride.


	9. Evil Unleashed

**Part 9: Evil Unleashed**

Amery was the first one up the next morning. She didn't have any type of nightmare, she was just very restless. She walked out of the house and walked down the hill. As she laid back in the grass that was still partially covered in morning dew, she thought about something she hadn't thought about in a while, her "family". Mya had already told Amery what Alicia had done to hide her, but she still wondered what kind of memories replaced the ones they had lost of her.

Amery sighed; she didn't like being the youngest. Everyone had some sort of job to do, but right now she just watched. She drew pictures of things for them, big deal. That didn't even happen very often anymore. She felt so useless. "Baby girl don't think like that." Amery heard a woman's voice say. She jumped up and turned around to see the same woman she had drawn as her and Mya's mom.

"Mommy?" Amery asked. The woman smiled at Amery and nodded. "Do you remember my name Amery?" The woman said. Amery shook her head and frowned a little. "I'm Queen Evangaleen." she said. Amery, realizing she was being rude, curtsied to the queen standing in front of her. "Amery, there's no reason to be so formal when it's just us two." Queen Evangaleen said smiling. Amery quickly stood back up, slightly blushing.

Then Amery ran up to hug what she thought was her mother standing in front of her. But as she got right up to the woman, the illusion faded and instead was an evil looking woman smiling at Amery and holding her arms out. As soon as Amery saw the woman, she tried to run, but she was already too close to turn around. The woman grabbed Amery and Amery screamed.

Inside the house, Amery's scream echoed throughout the halls. Mya was the first one up, running past Alicia and Angelina's rooms yelling as they were scrambling out of bed to follow Mya. All three girls got outside and immediately saw Amery being held captive by an evil woman. "Who are you?" Alicia yelled at the woman with deep black hair. The woman just started laughing. "Be careful girls, that's Kenalia herself." Cota said from behind them, making all three girls flinch. "Cota, where did you come from?" Mya asked. Cota cleared his throat and said "That's not to be worried about right now. We need to be worrying about Amery." Cota reminded them.

"Amery, are you okay?" yelled Mya from the top of the hill. Amery was too in shock to respond to her sister. Amery knew she was being held by Kenalia, she had seen her face very often in her nightmares. "I have to get away." Amery thought. No matter how hard she tried to wiggle her way out of Kenalia's grasp, her body was paralyzed with fear and possibly magic from Kenalia.

Mya was panicking on the inside, but she wouldn't dare let Kenalia see that. "What do you want Kenalia?" Alicia yelled. Kenalia started laughing again. "Do you really need to ask that question? I came to finish what I started. For years you've lain hidden among all these pathetic humans, trying to escape your fate. But I have finally found you all and now you're mine!" Kenalia said.

"Leave Amery alone you evil witch!" Angelina yelled. "She's just a young child; she's never done anything to you!"

"That doesn't matter. She is still part of one of those wretched kingdoms I protected for so long. I only had to protect them because they were weak. In a way, I did them all a favor by destroying their kingdoms. Now they don't have to worry about being attacked." Kenalia said slyly.

"That was no favor to our people, and we weren't weak. We just didn't see violence and fighting as the answer to every little disagreement." Alicia said. "Are we just going to stand here and chat, or are you actually going to attempt to follow through with your threat?"

"If that's the way you want it. I was just going to make it as painless and quick for you as possible, but as I suspected, you want to fight. But I am still keeping this little one as my prisoner, so I would be careful how you attack if I were you." Kenalia taunted.

"Lavender Star Guardian Power!" Alicia shouted. "Sapphire Star Guardian Power." Mya yelled. "Aquamarine Star Guardian Power." Angelina shouted. They all transformed and stood in a battle ready stance. Kenalia simply waved her hand in front of Amery's face and laid the unconscious Amery on the ground. Kenalia took one look at the girls and laughed. "Do you really think you can defeat me in such a basic form?"

"Cota, what is she talking about?" Alicia asked. "There is a new power I can give all four of you, but I wasn't sure if you were anywhere near ready to handle it." Cota replied. "Cota, give it to us now!" Angelina said. Cota nodded and out of nowhere appeared three wrist bands with a star on them. Each were colored coded according to the girls' uniform color.

They quickly snatched up the wristbands and Cota told them to yell out "Princess Guardian Power Up!" They yelled the phrase at the same time and all three girls' transformations changed. Their skirts were now multiple shades of their color and had a glittery see through fabric on top. Their compacts were also different shapes. Mya's was an eight point star, Alicia's was a flower, and Angelina's was a treble clef. They felt a new surge of power run through their veins and felt even more confident than before.

"Your appearance makes no difference princesses!" Kenalia yelled to them. "Your downfall is inevitable." "Don't be so sure you evil witch!" Mya yelled back. Kenalia just laughed. She raised her hands up together in the air and released a blazing beam into the sky. They knew the battle had begun.


	10. Part 10

**Part 10: **

As the beam disappeared, hundreds of glowing arrows came shooting down to Earth at the girls but Alicia was able to get rid of them before they caused any damaged. Kenalia put up a barrier around herself, but every time an arrow hit the barrier, Amery cringed in pain. Mya, seeing her sister in pain, warned Alicia and Angelina. "We have to be careful, that barrier is connected to Amery. If we attack that barrier it will hurt Amery." The other two girls nodded.

"I want to try something. I'm going to aim my attack underground and maybe it will go under the barrier." Alicia said. "But there's still no guarantee it will work and not hit the barrier. But even if it goes under the barrier, it may still Amery." Angelina said. Kenalia just stared suspiciously at them. She knew they were plotting something and she was ready for anything. "Surely they won't be stupid enough to attack the barrier and hurt their little friend." Kenalia thought.

Amery was trapped in the darkness of her own mind. It was like a never ending maze of memories and images from the far and recent past. Amery was terrified. She could see everything that happened on Crentel all those years ago. She saw the evil look in Kenalia's eyes, very similar to the one she had now. But she also saw the times before that where Kenalia would watch her and Mya train and smile at them in approval. Those were much simpler times. Amery had seen the shadow coming. She warned her mother and father, but before they could get the message to Kenalia, the shadow had engulfed her in an evil cloud. She turned on everyone and destroyed the kingdoms she had once tried so hard to protect. Amery was filled with both anger at Kenalia for destroying her home, but also pity because she couldn't break free from the shadow that controlled her.

At the top of the hill, Alicia, Angelina, and Mya had finally devised a plan to rescue Amery. They were going to convince Kenalia they were surrendering in hope she would let down her barrier just long enough for them to land an attack. They figured from there, they could grab Amery and hopefully be able to push Kenalia back and make her leave. "All right, let's go." Alicia said. "Right." Angelina and Mya said in unison.

"Kenalia!" Alicia yelled as they began their march down the hill toward Kenalia an Amery. "We are surrendering to you." As Alicia spoke, they stopped and put their heads down to her. Kenalia laughed. "Smart girls, you figured out you couldn't escape you fate. I knew you wouldn't sacrifice your dear friend to defeat me." Kenalia said. As planned Kenalia dropped the shield and began to approach them, leaving Amery lying on the ground behind her. Kenalia was only a few steps away from them when she stopped turned quickly around, and launched an attack at Amery. Amery screamed in agony and Mya dropped to her knees crying. Kenalia began to yell at the girls. "How stupid do you think I am? Did you really think your pathetic plan to get me to let down my guard so you could attack me would really work?" Alicia saw Kenalia preparing to launch attack at them so she grabbed Mya, warned Angelina, and jumped back.

Amery saw just a small sphere of light through all the darkness. As she approached the light, she began to see images of her and Mya playing around in the castle. They look as if they didn't have a care in the world. Then the images suddenly changed. Amery saw her sister crying in Alicia's arms. Angelina and Alicia were panting from running from Kenalia's now continuous attacks. Amery saw Kenalia launch another attack at the girls that hit them, sending them flying backwards. "No!" Amery yelled. "I have to help them!" "You can help them." said a voice from behind Amery. She quickly turned around and saw herself, but in a different form. "Are you me?" Amery asked. The other Amery nodded. "I am your sailor self." "But I've transformed before and my uniform looks nothing like that." Amery said. "I am the next transformation of the Rose sailor. You must welcome me to you in order to save your friends." she said. "How?" Amery asked. "Just come to me." the Rose sailor said. Amery proceeded to walk toward her sailor self. There was suddenly a bright flash.

Alicia struggled to stand. Angelina had managed to crawl over to Mya who was unconscious. Alicia and Angelina tried once more to attack Kenalia. Kenalia dodged their off-mark attacks and raised her hands together to prepare another attack. Angelina turned away, holding Mya to her. Alicia stared straight at Kenalia and closed her eyes, prepared to accept her fate. Then, the glowing sphere in her hands just disappeared.

Behind Kenalia, Amery's body began to glow. She opened her eyes and began to rise. As she stood, her wand glowed in her hand and a shimmering crystal appeared in front of it. She transformed in a single step forward. In her next step, her transformation changed and her simple power wand became and even better scepter than before. She stopped walking a few steps from Kenalia. Kenalia tried to attack again, but Amery simply tilted her scepter and the attack vanished.

Alicia could tell Kenalia didn't know what to do. She wished she could stand up and help Amery, but she didn't even have the energy to sit up. Amery proceeded toward Kenalia and Kenalia began to step back away from Amery. Amery raised her scepter and held it horizontally, pointing it at Kenalia. A purple-ish pink sphere appeared at the end of it. "Rose Crystal Eternity!" Amery called out. The sphere shot out at Kenalia, knocking her to the ground. Amery stood over Kenalia, pointing her scepter directly at her. But before Amery could deliver the final blow, Kenalia disappeared into the ground.

Mya awoke, as well as Angelina. Amery tapped her scepter against the ground and a white pulse ran over the ground. Alicia, Angelina, and Mya felt a renewed strength run through their bodies. They rose and began to walk toward Amery. But without warning, Amery's transformation disappeared and Amery began to fall unconsciously to the ground.

Alicia and Angelina ran up to catch her. Mya ran close behind them. "Be careful with her," Mya said. "She looks really weak." Alicia checked for a pulse. She found one, but it was very slow and weak. Alicia gently lifted the fragile six year old and walked with her back to the house. "We have to find another safe house. I can guarantee you it won't be long until she strikes back," Alicia began. "And we're not letting this happen again." She said looking down at Amery. They had no idea how quickly Kenalia would plot her revenge.

Sorry, couldn't think of a name for this part so it's just part 10. Story got interesting didn't it?


	11. Revenge or a little girl's confusion?

Part 11: Kenalia's Revenge or a little girl's confusion?

The next morning, Mya was awakened by yet another blood piercing scream. Afraid that her sister was in trouble again, she ran next door into Amery's room. Amery lay in her bed asleep and at first Mya thought she had just been dreaming. Then she noticed it, a red and black pulse that ran over her sister's body. Amery was tossing and turning in her sleep. She kept mumbling something but Mya couldn't understand what she was saying. Mya ran over to her sister and began to try to wake her. But as soon as Mya touched Amery, she was shocked by the pulses and fell backwards in surprise.

Alicia, hearing the crash of something Mya hit behind her, came running. "What happened?" Alicia said panting. "I don't know. I thought I heard Amery scream, but when I came in here, she was tossing and turning. There's a weird electric pulse running over her. When I tried to touch her to wake her up, it shocked me and I fell backwards." Mya said rubbing her shoulder. Alicia walked over to Amery's bedside. She reached her hand out to touch Amery and she was shocked as Mya had been. Alicia stepped back rubbing her hand. "What's happening to her?" Mya asked. "I don't know, but I don't like it. This has Kenalia written all over it." Alicia said

"Mya, when did you hear her scream? I'm a light sleeper and I never heard anything." Alicia asked. "I just heard it. The scream sounded just like the one we heard when Kenalia grabbed her. At first I thought she was in trouble, but now I'm starting to wonder if it was just a dream." Mya said. "Sissy, help me." Amery mumbled in her sleep. "It's dark here." Mya looked down at her sister with sad eyes. There was nothing she could do for Amery. "I wonder," Alicia began "if this is one of those dreams Amery was talking about where she sees things from the past?" Mya shook her head. "I don't think so. She told me she's had one of those dreams since she's been here and it was while me and were sharing a room, and none of this happened." Mya said.

Then, Amery started tossing more violently and rolled off her bed in Mya direction. Mya caught her and as soon as Amery touched Mya, the pulses disappeared and Amery seemed calm again. Then Alicia noticed Mya's hand glowing when she came in contact with Amery. "Mya, what are you doing?" Alicia asked pointing at Mya's hands. "I don't know, but whatever it's stopping the nightmare." As soon as Mya laid Amery back on her bed, a shadowy vapor emerged from Amery's mouth. Mya and Alicia jumped back as the vapor turned into a strange creature. Mya and Alicia grabbed at their power wands, simultaneously transforming.

"Hmph, this looks a little boring. They don't look as tough as Kenalia described them." the creature said sounding a little disappointed. "Isn't there supposed to be another one?" "I'm right here." Angelina said as she rounded the corner into Amery's room already transformed. The creature smiled and said "Let the games begin." All three girls looked at the monster a little confused. Three small balls appeared in front the monster. "These games are called Mitzo's choosing the right ball or explode. The rules are, each one of you will pick a ball to open. Two of them are safe but one will explode. Eventually you will all open one that explodes, so I already win." the monster said. "What if we don't want to play your games?" Mya asked. "Then I'll make them all explode now." he replied. Mya flinched at the thought. So the game began.

Angelina, Mya, and Alicia lined up in front of the balls. "Are these the ones you pick?" The creature asked. All three girls nodded. "Okay, open yours first." he said pointing at Angelina. Angelina reached out in front of her and tapped the ball she chose. It opened, but didn't explode. She sighed in relief then looked concerned at her friends. "Now you." he said pointing at Mya. Mya tapped on her ball, and smoke began to rise out of it. Before she could jump back, it exploded in front of her, knocking her back to the ground. She sat up rubbing her head and looked up at Alicia. The creature had the biggest grin on his face. "Finally, it's your turn." he said smiling straight at Alicia. She tapped on the ball and nothing happened. Alicia sighed in relief, then the ball exploded in front of her, even larger than how Mya's had exploded. Alicia went flying back and hit the wall. She sat there a minute with her head still lying on her chest before she lifted it and assured her friends she was all right.

Amery was tossing and turning again in her bed. Mya wanted to get over there and calm her but she couldn't get past the monster. The creature looked down at Amery, then looked up at the girls. "My master wishes for me to leave." he said tipping his oddly shaped hat. "Who's your master?" Alicia demanded. He simply looked down at Amery and said, "Her." Then he disappeared.

Mya couldn't believe her ears. Had that evil creature just said her little sister was his "master"? Amery was still tossing in her bed. Mya walked over to Amery, sat down on her bed, picked her up, and began cradling her sister's frail little body in her arms. Amery stopped moving then barley opened her eyes. She was in tears. "I'm sorry sissy. I didn't mean to." Amery whispered before slipping back into unconsciousness. Mya just stared down at her sister before looking up at Alicia and Angelina with pure shock in her eyes. Alicia just stared back at her, not sure what to say.


	12. Part 12

**Part 12**

"Madame Kenalia, I've done as you requested." the minion said. Kenalia smiled an evil smile. "Well done." she replied. Her plan was being set into motion.

Not another sound or move came from Amery in the next three days. To Alicia, this was a little uncomforting. "She's too still. After what happened, I thought she would have waken up sooner than this. Every time I look in there, it hardly looks like she's breathing. I'm worried about her and Mya. Ever since that, she hasn't said a word to anyone." Alicia said to Angelina.

Angelina looked over at Mya who was sitting at the kitchen counter just staring down. "I'm sorry sissy. I didn't mean to." Those words just kept replaying in Mya's head. Could her little sister really be evil? Mya didn't know what to think. Amery had saved her on so multiple occasions already. But as she rubbed the bump on the back of her head and thought about the bruise that now spread across Alicia's back, she began to have her doubts.

Then a sudden wave of guilt rushed over Mya as she really thought about what she was accusing her sister of. Mya felt the tears begin to run down her face as she cried. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Mya looked up to see Angelina smiling gently down at her. "It will turn out okay Mya, I'm sure of it." Angelina said. Mya dried her tears and put on a weak smile. "I'm going to go check on Amery." Mya said as she walked out of the room.

She head down the hallway and turned to go into Amery's room. Mya expected her to still be laying there, still as she had been. But as she turned around the corner, Amery's bed was made and she was no longer laying there. Mya noticed the window open and the breeze tugging at the curtains. Mya automatically assumed the worse, her sister really was evil and she had ran away. But then she heard the bathroom door open and the toilet flush. Mya walked back out of Amery's room and into the hallway. Amery came walking out of the bathroom still in her night clothes and rubbing her eyes.

Mya walked up to her little sister and the two girls looked awkwardly at each other. "How do you feel Amery?" Mya asked, finally breaking the silence. Amery shrugged her shoulders "Okay I guess." "Oh Amery your awake!" Alicia said. Amery looked cautiously at Alicia, remembering what the creature had told her she had done. Did she really hurt Alicia? Amery ran up to Alicia and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Alicia. I didn't mean to. I hurt you bad didn't I?" Amery asked through her tears as she saw Alicia wince in pain. "Amery, I know you didn't mean to sweetie. I'll be okay, it's just a little bruise, that's all." Alicia said, trying to comfort the little girl she could tell was being sincere. "You're lying! I can tell. It hurts bad doesn't it?" Amery said seeing straight through Alicia's act.

Alicia looked down at the little girl she had her arms wrapped around. She could see the hurt and guilt Amery felt at a single glance. "Amery, you could never do anything to hurt anybody." Alicia said sincerely. "But I hurt you and sissy." Amery said sniffling. "But you didn't Amery. You never touched us. You were asleep the entire time." Alicia said calmly to the unconvinced six year old. "The evil creature told me it was my fault and that I was the one that made him up." Amery said guiltily. "Why did you believe him Amery? You said yourself that he's evil. He probably lied to you Amery! There is not an evil bone in your body and I don't believe you could ever make something like that creature up." Alicia said trying to reassure Amery that she wasn't evil. "Really?" Amery asked looking not only at Alicia but at Mya and Angelina too. Angelina and Alicia nodded. "Definitely." Mya said with a reassuring smile. Alicia saw the dull, faded look in Amery's eyes disappear and her eyes shined again.

"Now we have to figure out how Kenalia still managed to get to Amery again. If she's still this powerful at the state Amery put her in, then we know we shouldn't underestimate her again." Alicia said. Amery hated the way Alicia said that. She didn't want to hurt Kenalia, no matter how evil she was. "When I was fighting with Kenalia, I saw things." Amery said as she turned to walk back into her room. She pulled her sketchbook out from under her bed and began to draw on a blank page. The other three girls huddled curiously around Amery to watch the drawing come together. When Amery stopped drawing, the picture showed Kenalia yelling at the shadow of what looked like another person in the corner of the room.

"Who's with Kenalia in the room Amery?" Mya asked. Amery turned and looked at her sister seriously. "Not who, what. It's a shadow." Amery responded. "Why is Kenalia yelling at a shadow?" Angelina asked, starting to think that maybe Kenalia was insane in more than one way. "It was attacking her. It wanted to be alive again, but Kenalia didn't want the shadow to use her. She was warning the shadow to stay away, but it didn't listen. That's why Kenalia is bad now. But she doesn't want to be, she's scared and sad." Amery explained. "So Kenalia is being controlled?" Alicia asked. Amery nodded, looking almost pitifully at the picture of their captured sovereign.

"Come on girls, no more sad faces right now, let's try to enjoy the little bit of free time we have." Angelina said cheerfully. The other three girls looked at Angelina confused. "I know just the way to cheer all of you up." Angelina led the way and all the girls followed her into the kitchen. "I'm going to treat you three to a day of baking (winking at Mya), cartoons (winking at Amery), and pedicures (winking at Alicia).

So as the day progressed, the girls had a great time laughing and having some of Angelina's heavenly cookies while having pedicure and watching cartoons. "I wish everyday could be like this." Mya said, leaning back in her seat as the bubble jets massaged her feet in the little tub. The other girls nodded in agreement. The day couldn't have been better. Then there was a knock on the door…


	13. An Unwelcomed Visitor

**Part 13: An Unwelcomed Visitor**

The girls' laughter stopped. Angelina looked at the clock; it was already 9:30 pm. "Who would be coming by this late?" she wondered aloud. The other three girls stood ready in case it was some sort of surprise attack. "Amery, do you feel any sort of presence here?" Alicia asked. Amery shook her head. "All I sense is a normal human being." Amery replied. Angelina cautiously opened the door which revealed a police officer. "May I ask what you ladies are doing here?" the woman said. "This is one of my homes." Angelina responded. "I believe not young lady. This is a home of Angelina Ashley." the woman responded. "As you can see, I am Angelina Ashley." Angelina said to woman, thinking she was a little off. The officer carefully examined Angelina. "That you are. But if you're here, who's in town giving a concert?" the officer asked. Angelina looked at the officer, severely confused. She turned back, looking at the girls and mouthed "We need to go, now/" The other girls lightly nodded at her.

As soon as the officer left reassuring Angelina she would figure out what was going on, the girls as well left the house and drove into town. Still a mile away from town, the girls saw spotlights and laser lights shooting up in the air. Mya rolled down her window and heard Angelina voice singing. "That's impossible! Who could be impersonating me?" Angelina thought to herself. Amery could see the hurt in Angelina's eyes. She knew how hard Angelina had worked to build up the reputation she had now and how devastating it must feel to suddenly have all your hard work ripped right out from under you. Amery knew the feeling because of when her kingdom was destroyed. Amery had worked so hard with her sister and mother to keep her star peaceful and happy. Then Kenalia came and tore all that away from her. Her star was gone, her people disappeared, and her mom; she had no idea what happened to her mom.

The music got louder as they got closer to town. When they reached the stadium where concerts were held, they were hundreds of cars parked outside. Alicia raced around the parking lot for about ten minutes before she finally found a parking spot. They raced through the doors which were no longer guarded by security, they were too busy up by the stage trying to keep the screaming fans away from "Angelina". "We have to make a plan. We can't just run up on stage and say 'Hey imposter get off the stage!'" Angelina said. Mya thought about it for a moment then said, "I've got an idea. We could pose as reporters and go backstage to wait on her to come off stage." "Great idea." Alicia said. Angelina rummaged around the car for some notebooks and gave one to Alicia. Amery was going to pose as Alicia's younger sister and Mya as Angelina's little sister.

They all ran back stage and waited with some other reports at the edge of the stage. "Angelina" finished her song, then looked over at all the reports and sighed. She smiled and waved at the crowd saying goodnight then turned to walk off stage. As "Angelina" walked closer to them, Amery began to back away from the crowd. "Amery, get back up here!" Mya whispered. But Amery continued to back away from the crowd, shaking her head and beginning to tear up. "Amery what's the matter with you?" Mya asked. Alicia noticing the small commotion happening behind her, leaned down to Mya and asked "What's wrong with your sister?" Mya shrugged her shoulders and walked back toward Amery.

"Amery, talk to me. What are you panicking about?" Mya asked her sister, starting to get a little worried. "I know her." she said, pointing at the Angelina look alike. "From where Amery?" Mya asked. "From Crentel, she was there when Kenalia destroyed it." Amery responded. "Oh no, we have to warn them." Mya thought as she turned and ran back toward Alicia and Angelina. Mya pushed her way through the crowd but before she could reach Alicia and Angelina, the crowd of reporters disappeared leaving Alicia, Angelina, and Mya exposed to "Angelina". Not only did the reporters disappear, but the noise outside stopped and the cheering crowd disappeared too.

"So we meet again Princess Mya and Princess Amery." the imposter said, stepping closer to the girls. Mya ran back and stood in front of her sister. "Leave us alone, I won't let you do to Mya what you did to our mom!" Mya heard Amery yell from behind her. "Amery, what did she do?" Mya whispered. Amery paused and looked down at her feet. "It's too horrible to talk about." Amery said looking down-right horrified at her sister. The imposter laughed and began to change forms. "You mean this weak woman?" the imposter said laughing. Amery looked up and gasped. "You can't use her form you witch! Stop it!" Amery yelled starting to get extremely upset. The imposter continued laughing at the little princess yelling a her. "Go ahead, keep yelling. You're just wasting your breath and energy." the imposter said. "Who are you?" Angelina called out to the shape-shifter. "I'm your worst nightmare. I'm the shifting arachne, Kumokurai." she said as she shifted to her original spider form.

Alicia, Angelina, and Mya gasped at the giant spider with a human head before them. Amery just stared in horror because she knew what was going to happen next. Amery lifted out her power wand and tapped downward, making it transform into a scepter without her transforming. In a split second, she dashed forward in front of Angelina and Alicia. Right as she saw the thin pins of venom shoot out from Kumokurai's body, Amery cast a barrier wall in front of them. The pins came at the barrier with brute force. Amery was able to stay standing long enough to catch all the pins but then she was blow back toward Mya. She stood right back up and transformed to her Princess Guardian form.

Now Alicia had a really bad feeling. The first two times they had battled a guardian sent by Kenalia, they were fine battling them in their regular guardian form. If Amery had to transform all the way up to her Princess Guardian form, then this guardian meant trouble. Immediately, Alicia, Angelina, and Mya transformed as well. Amery saw Kumokurai start to form web at the tip of her fangs. "Be careful, that web has venom on it. If it touches you, you'll be under her spell and it's really hard to break out of." Amery warned remembering when Kumokurai had done so to her back on Crentel all that time ago. She had no control over her body or her powers.

Angelina was the first to react, she shot an "aquamarine rhapsody" attack at Kumokurai and it broke off the web that had begun to form. The arachne guardian hissed at her at ran straight at her. Mya shot a "sapphire shooting star" attack at her from the side and knocked her off balance, giving Angelina enough time to move out of harm's way.

As Kumokurai rebalanced herself, she shot three pins at Alicia. Amery was the only one who could see the pins so Alicia had no idea they were coming at her. Amery saw the pins just as they hit Alicia, making her drop to her knees. Mya, noticing her comrade fall, turned to run toward her but Amery ran in front of her and stopped her. "Amery what are you doing? Alicia needs help!" Mya exclaimed at her sister. "Mya she was hit by the poisonous pins. She's under Kumokurai's spell. She's not with us anymore." Amery said, regretfully turning her head to look at Alicia.

Alicia felt a strange surge through her body. She felt herself standing up, but she wasn't doing anything. As she stood completely up, Alicia felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She wanted to look to see what it was, but her body refused to obey. "Oh no, I've been hit by the venom." Alicia realized. Mya stared at Alicia as she stood up and looked at her with pleading eyes. They were screaming "Help me!" at Mya and Amery. Amery's eyes started tearing up as she realized the past was beginning to repeat itself.

* * *

><p>Please review so I know my story is being read. I will continue writing whether I get reviews or not, but I'd like to know what everybody thinks.<p>

Still love my readers!


	14. A Venomous Spell

**Part 14: A Venomous Spell**

Alicia could feel something puling at her arms and legs, forcing them to move. She prayed that the spider wouldn't make her do anything to hurt her precious friends. Amery could see how hard Alicia was trying to fight against Kumokurai's venomous spell. Kumokurai smiled, she knew that at least the Crentel princesses wouldn't attack their friend. "Just as the sapphire one didn't attack the rose one when she was under my spell. The only one I have to worry about is the Nightenia princess." she said looking slyly over at Angelina.

"Hello." Alicia heard a voice say. She looked around but no one was speaking, then she realized it was in her mind. "Who are you and what are you doing in my head?" Alicia asked irritated. "You have no control, just give in and stop fighting it." the voice continued. "I will not! Get out of my head!" Alicia screamed. Amery saw her lean over, grabbing her head. "Yes, she's fighting back!" she thought to herself. "Come on Alicia, your stronger than this, FIGHT!" Amery called to her.

"No stop! I won't let you defeat meeee!" the voice said as it disappeared. Alicia picked up her head and looked over at Amery, smiling at her. Kumokurai panicked. "How could she have gotten out of my spell? That's impossible!" she thought to herself. Then out of nowhere, Alicia collapsed and turned very pale. Amery, Mya, and Angelina ran to her side. Kumokurai smiled, she had forgotten about the after effects of her venomous spell. Amery also turned slightly pale, she knew what was going on, it had happened to her too. She rose with a few tears forming in her eyes. Mya looked up at her sister and stood up next to her. Angelina sat there on the ground by Alicia, watching the two almost identical sister sailors walk a little closer to Kumokurai.

Amery and Mya knew what they had to do. They stopped a mere few feet from Kumokurai. Amery held her arm down to her side and her scepter appeared in her hand. She held it out in front of her pointing it straight at Kumokurai. Kumokurai laughed and said "Do you really think that fancy stick is going to do any harm to me with your weak powers?" Amery simply shook her head. "But she's not alone." Mya said. Then Mya also put her hand on Amery's scepter. At Mya's touch, the scepter changed to a combination of Amery and Mya's colors and symbols. Kumokurai continued to laugh. "You're just a couple of weakling children, what could you do?" "More than you think Kumokurai." Amery responded. The two sisters closed their eyes and a deep purple light blasted from the scepter. Angelina heard a scream but was unable to see where it was coming from throught the blinding light. When the light finally faded, Angelina saw Amery and Mya walking back toward her and Alicia and Kumokurai was nowhere in sight.

Angelina hadn't noticed until she looked back at Alicia, but all of their transformations had faded. Mya walked over and laid her hand on Alicia and her hand started glowing. Mya's face turned suddenly grim. Mya turned and faced Amery, who was now six again, Amery nodded, knowing what was happening. "Angelina, we need to get Alicia back to the house now." Mya said very seriously. Angelina nodded and lifted Alicia's arm over her shoulder. They moved quickly to the car and drove with haste back to the house. Angelina got Alicia into the house and back to the room she had been staying in. "Be careful, she can get hurt really easy when she's sick like this." Amery said.

Angelina carefully laid Alicia down on her bed and immediately Mya came over and started trying to heal her holding her hands over the puncture wound on Alicia's leg. Amery and Angelina stood there watching Mya, almost never breathing or blinking. When Mya stepped back away from Alicia, she looked straight over at Amery and Amery knew exactly what was going on. "Did it work?" Angelina asked, a little frantic. Mya shook her head. "The type of magic that caused this is too strong for me to get rid of. But there may still be a way to get rid of it." Mya said as she again looked over at Amery. Amery nodded and walked past her sister and over to Alicia's bedside.

Amery got up on the bed next to Alicia and held her hands a few inches from Alicia's body. Her hands began to glow, similar to how Mya's did, and she shut her eyes to concentrate. "The venom has spread. I have to be fast, Mya be ready." Amery said to her sister. Mya nodded. "What are you doing?" Angelina asked, concerned. "Don't worry; she knows what she's doing." Mya said reassuringly. Mya watched her sister carefully, waiting for her time to jump in. Amery sat there with her hands still over Alicia's body. Angelina noticed something flowing out of Alicia's body and into Amery's palms. Then Angelina realized what Amery was doing, she was absorbing the venom from Alicia's body. Now Angelina was really concerned, Amery was so small and frail, would she be able to handle the venom?

Mya watched as her sister's hands stopped glowing and she collapsed backwards. Mya ran immediately up to Amery, now trying to heal her. Angelina stood there holding her breath until Mya stopped and Amery began to breath normally again. Angelina sighed in relief. Alicia slowly sat up next to Amery. "What happened?" Alicia asked, still a little out of it. "Kumokurai's spell had a venomous after effect. The venom had spread all over your body so Amery had to take it in in order for me to be able to get rid of it." Mya said, looking down at her sleeping sister. Alicia looked down at Amery with caring eyes, that little girl had done so much for her, she even risked her life for her on multiple occasions.

"How are you feeling?" Angelina asked as she pushed herself away from the wall and walked toward the other three girls. Alicia rubbed her head and said "I have little headache, but that's all." "That's good." Amery said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Alicia leaned over and hugged the girls that had saved her life, smiling. "Aww, what a touching moment." said a sinister voice. All four girls whipped around to see Kenalia, standing in the room near the door.


	15. Part 15

**Part 15**

Suddenly, they weren't in Alicia's room anymore. Angelina realized where they were in an instant; she recognized it from Amery's drawings. Everything around them seemed to be suspended in time. The bed was gone and Amery and Alicia were now sitting on the floor. Mya helped them to their feet but Angelina was still in shock. Amery knew what was going on and Mya had a pretty good idea too. This was the same thing she did when she attacked Crentel. Amery had been shot by the pins but overcame its control but the poison had spread so their mother took it in and Mya healed it. Then while Amery and their mother were weak, Amery didn't even want to think about it.

Kenalia stood at the opposite end of the cavern from the girls. Her plan would work perfectly, she knew it. She had powers in the cavern that she didn't have on the surface, and Amery knew that. Amery could feel Kenalia's power essence even stronger than before. Alicia knew she still hadn't fully recovered, a slight dizzy spell would overtake her every once in a while from her head ache. "Well girls, you're on my turf now. There's no chance of escape this time." Kenalia said sinisterly at the girls. "The place changes nothing Kenalia, you won't win!" Mya shouted back. Kenalia began to laugh as a golden sphere appeared in both of her hands. "We'll see about that." Kenalia said as she threw the spheres at the girls. They jumped out of the way and pulled out their power wands. "Lavender Star Guardian Power!" "Aquamarine Star Guardian Power!" "Sapphire Star Guardian Power!" "Rose Star Guardian Power!"

Immediately Alicia jumped out in front. "Lavender Moonlight Silence!" she called out and a bright lavender flash filled the room. But as the light faded, Alicia saw a gold sphere heading her way, but she saw it too late and it knocked her to the ground. "Alicia, are you okay?" Angelina asked as Alicia groaned and struggled to her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied a little out of breath. "You're going to pay for that Kenalia!" Angelina yelled frustrated. Kenalia laughed.

"Give it your best shot." she replied back mockingly. "Aquamarine Rhapsody!" she yelled and a blue capsule enclosed around Kenalia. "Yes." Angelina said. "It wor…" but before she could finish, a gold arrow shot out from the water capsule and hit Angelina in the side. She fell over sideways holding her side as gasping. "Mya, help her." Alicia called out to Mya. Mya ran over to her side and help her hands over Angelina injured side. Her hands glowed but Angelina still looked as if she was in pain. "I made it stop bleeding, but I can't completely heal the wound." Mya said. "Alicia, stay with her." Alicia nodded and walked back toward her friend. But a bright flash zipped through the air between Mya and Amery and hit Angelina and Alicia dead on. The let out a scream of pain, then laid still. They weren't dead, but their breathing was very labored.

Mya and Amery glared at Kenalia for hurting their friends. Kenalia just laughed and said "Such weak souls, I knew they wouldn't be much trouble." "Shut up!" Mya yelled with tears forming in her eyes "You don't know anything Kenalia. They are strong girls and my friends, you have not right to judge them you…" Mya was interrupted when Amery grabbed her shoulder and said "Save your energy, she's not worth this rage." Amery grabbed her wand and transformed it to her scepter. Amery held it out and Mya grabbed it as well. Kenalia knew what was coming; she had watched their battle with Kumokurai from afar. Kenalia couldn't let that happen, so she shot an arrow at Mya. Amery pushed her away and jumped back. The arrow went directly past them and disappeared before it could hit the cavern wall.

Kenalia held her hands in front of her, and then moved them apart to reveal a bronze sword. She held it out in front of her and whiplashed it at the ground, sending the rock up revealing a golden wave of power heading straight for all four girls. Amery jumped out in front of it and help her scepter in front of her creating a force field around them all. As the waves continued to come and hit the force field, Mya could see her sister was having trouble keeping the barrier up. A final blow hit and the barrier disappeared and Amery was forced backwards.

"Amery!" Mya yelled as Amery struggled to her feet holding her scepter. Then a bright flash of gold rushed up behind Mya and hit her square in the back, knocking her to the ground unconscious. "Mya!" Amery screamed as tears poured down her face. Amery saw another wave coming and in a swift movement, stepped out in front of Mya and blocked it, but not with her scepter this time. Angelina, Alicia, and Mya had come to a slight state of consciousness, not enough to move or speak, but enough to see Amery in front of them. She was no longer a guardian; she was her true self, Princess Amery of Crentel. In place of her scepter, she held a butterfly shaped crystal that was glowing in her color. In place of her guardian uniform, she wore a long white flowing dress with flower sprinkled among it.

Amery stood there, completely calm. Mya just stared at her sister standing in front of her. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to help her sister, but she didn't have the strength to move. Kenalia smiled evilly at Amery, she had finally drawn out the princess.

* * *

><p>Go to . to see Amery's crystal and see her princess dress.<p>

Sorry for the cliffhanger, then again I'm not. I have to have some way of keeping my readers reading : ). The next part or the part after it will be the last, but I am planning to write a sequel. It may be about a week or two before I update again, I have family coming for Thanksgiving and then I know I'm going to be busy the week I go back to school so I won't have much time to write.

Have a GREAT Thanksgiving,

~AmeryMay111~


	16. Part 16

Okay, so I lied about not updating for a couple weeks. I found free time and was too impatient to wait and finish. I'm already brainstorming ideas for the sequel :D. But before I start that, I'm going to upload a story I wrote when I was in 7th grade that took my like 4 months to finish. Then I'm uploading one that I wrote in 8th grade with one of my friends as my editor. But I will still be writing the sequel in the meantime. ANYWAY! Enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 16<strong>

**FLASHBACK**

"Mommy, when's daddy coming back?" the little black haired child asked her brown headed mother. "I'm not sure Amery. Where's your sister?" her mother replied. Amery shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, she heard her sister yelling and running through the garden toward her sister and mother. "Momma! Momma!" Mya called out. "Mya stop yelling and what is so important that you're running all over the place?" her mother asked in a firm but still gentle tone. "Daddy's home!" Mya said overjoyed. Their mother looked surprised but concerned, but the two young girls were too excited to notice.

The queen followed her two running daughters out of the garden and to the front of the castle. At the doors of the castle stood a tall man with dark black similar to his daughter's. He turned just in time to see his daughter jump up to greet him. "Daddy!" the two girls yelled. The king, being knocked off balance, stumbled backward hugging his girls. "Whoa, girls calm down. There's only so much beauty a man can take, and I still have your mother to deal with." he said laughing with his girls. His wife blushed behind them and the king grinned. But the queen knew why he was home.

"Has it happened?" she mouthed to him. He kept the smile on his face for the girls but nodded. "Daddy, was I right?" Amery asked her father, no longer smiling. "Unfortunately yes, my princess." the king replied grimly. "Then me and Mya need to go, daddy. We can save her, but we have to go before it's too late!" Amery said urgently. Mya nodded in agreement next to her. The king and queen sighed. "No girls, unfortunately, I think it already is too late. She has already destroyed Nightenia and Komolyn." their father replied sadly. "What? What about Angelina and Alicia? They're like our big sisters." Mya said. "Don't worry, we're right here." The black haired Komolyn princess said as she walked up the steps. Amery and Mya turned to see her and the light brown haired Nightenian princess. "Alicia, Angelina, welcome." Amery and Mya said, curtsying to their fellow princesses.

Amery could tell they were upset. Angelina didn't even speak, she just kept staring down at the ground. Even Alicia, who was usually the brightest of them all, had a broken look on her face. Angelina looked up at Amery, she hadn't truly awakened yet, but Angelina knew she was close. The Princess of Tragedy only awoken when something truly awful was happening. She couldn't imagine the sweet little girl she had come to know so well coming to that fate.

Suddenly the ground shook and the castle pillars began to crumble. The king pushed his daughters out of the way of the debris, but he couldn't get out of the way fast enough. "Daddy!" Amery screamed. The pillars stopped falling and everything stopped. Amery stood there, her body glowing with a deep rose colored aura. Queen Evangaleen ran up to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her whispering "No sweetie, don't do this to me. Hold it in, don't let it control you." The aura dimmed and Amery collapsed into her mother's arms. Mya cried for her, she hated the thought of not being able to protect her little sister from the wretched fate she was born to bear.

**FLASHBACK END. **

"So you've finally decided to join the party princess." Kenalia said to the girl standing before her. Amery looked up and glared at Kenalia. "How dare you." she began in a low, hateful tone "How dare you think you can come here, hurt my family and get away with it!" Kenalia just smiled at Amery, this is exactly what she wanted to happen. Wait, no it wasn't, she didn't want to see one of the little girls she had watched grow submit herself to this fate. But then again, what did she care, all that mattered is that she was on top. "Oh no, that wretch Kenalia is trying to break through" the shadow thought. "I have to get rid of this girl and fast."

Amery could see the sudden confusion in Kenalia's eyes. This reminded her of why she was really here, not to destroy Kenalia, but to destroy the shadow that controlled her. "I'm sorry Kenalia, I didn't warn them fast enough." Amery said as a tear rolled down her cheek. As the tear fell, her crystal began to grow even brighter and changed shape. When the light dimmed, her crystal was now in the shape of a tear. "No" Alicia thought "It's happening."

"I will save you Kenalia." Amery said, determined. Kenalia laughed. "This woman can no longer be saved child, you're too late for that!" she said. "You're wrong; she can still be saved as long as she wants to be saved." Amery replied. "I want to be saved! Help me Princess!" Kenalia said. Amery smiled, she knew it was the true Kenalia, and she was glad to hear her voice. Kenalia grabbed her head and started to bend forward. She quickly collected herself and faced again at Amery. "I won't be sealed away again!" screamed the shadow within Kenalia as she shot an electric wave out at Amery. It reflected off the barrier her crystal created and shot away toward the wall of the cavern.

"Amery" someone whispered. Amery turned around to see her sister struggling to stand. "Mya, are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm hanging in there." Mya said to her sister, forcing a smile. "Don't worry about me, focus on helping her." she said, pointing at Kenalia. Amery nodded. "Check on Angelina and Alicia. Do what you can for them." then Amery turned around with a new feeling of hope in her heart. "I won't let you hurt anyone else you wretched shadow." Amery said as her crystal began to grow brighter. "NO! You won't defeat me!" the shadow yelled. A dark, shadowy aura grew around Kenalia and began to push back at the pure light of the Princess' crystal.

"I can't let her win." Amery thought as she focused harder on the crystal in her hands. "We have to help her." Mya said to Alicia and Angelina, whom she had managed to heal enough for them to stand. Alicia and Angelina nodded in agreement. They took each other's hands and focused their powers at Amery. Amery felt a surge of power within her and knew what her friends and sister were doing. The pure light of the crystal began to push the dark aura further and further back.

The dark aura disappeared back into Kenalia and the light hit her directly. Amery heard the shadow shriek as it was sent out of Kenalia's body and destroyed. The light dimmed and there stood Kenalia now in her pure guardian form. Kenalia collapsed to her knees but only for a moment. She walked over to Amery and laid her hands gently on her shoulders. "You've done well my darling." Kenalia said to Amery. "Thank…" but before Amery could finish her sentence she fell to the ground unconscious.

Mya ran to her sister's side. "Amery! Amery can you hear me?" she called to her sister. Then she turned to Alicia and Angelina and said "She's not breathing! Please you've got to help her!" Angelina just stared down at the ground silently. Alicia looked down at Amery's lifeless body and said "She accepted her fate. She paid the ultimate price to save us and our worlds." Mya stared down at her with tears flowing in a steady stream from her eyes. Kenalia bent down and touched Amery's chest. "She's not completely gone yet, I may be able to save her. Please step back." Kenalia said. Alicia and Angelina grabbed Mya by the arms and pulled her back.

Kenalia sat down next to Amery and held her hands slightly above her body. Her hands began to glow with a pure silver light. Amery's body began to fade away as Kenalia picked her up and stood up with her. Mya gasped and said "What's happening to her?" Alicia's grip tightened on Mya's shoulder to keep her from running forward. Amery's body disappeared and in its place was a baby wrapped in a pale pink blanket. "Is that…?" Angelina asked. Kenalia nodded and looked at Mya. "Mya, would you like to come get your little sister?" Kenalia asked. Mya approached Kenalia and Kenalia gently handed the fragile baby girl down to her older sister.

"Will her fate repeat itself?" Mya asked, looking up at Kenalia concerned. Kenalia shook her head. "She will no longer be known as the Princess of Tragedy, she is now the Princess of Rebirth." Kenalia announced proudly. Baby Amery looked up at her sister and cooed at her before going back to sleep. "Protect her well and watch over each other." Kenalia said looking at all four girls. "I must leave now, but this isn't the last time we will meet, I promise you that." Kenalia said as she disappeared into a sphere of light. "Thank you Kenalia, for everything." Mya said, smiling as Kenalia. The light sphere disappeared and the girls were left standing there. They blinked and they were all back in Angelina's house and nothing had changed since they left. Mya again looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "I promise I will protect you, no matter what."

* * *

><p>So… Love it? Like it? Dislike it? About to throw your computer at the wall? Please review and let me know. This is the end of the story but like I said at the beginning of this part, there will be a sequel.<p>

Love my readers and have a GREAT Thanksgiving! Eat lots of turkey, pie, and whatever else you eat.

~AmeryMay111


End file.
